creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zombie Sloth
The Burden 18th July 2005 I had purchased a computer from a man in a second-hand shop. I was browsing the shelves when he asked me if I would like to buy a PC. I said yes, and he took me to his car outside and gave it to me. “How much?” I asked. “Nothing. You get it for free.” said the man. He got into his car and drove away without saying another word. Naturally, I found this a bit dodgy. But the computer was in good condition and to be honest, I couldn’t afford anything better. I carried it to my car and put it in the trunk. * When I got home, I cleared my desk and carefully lifted the computer onto it. I had a look round the back. There were only two plug sockets, which I found odd. One labelled ‘Input’ the other one ‘Activate’. I assumed it was an old term back in the 90s. I plugged it in and switched it on. There was a thick layer of dust along the screen. I wiped it off my sleeve. A box popped up asking for my password. I groaned. I had forgot to ask the man what his computer password was. Well, this was hopeless. How was I- Before I could react, the box disappeared and I was left with the default Windows background. You know, the one with the clear blue sky and the rolling green hills. Except, this one was different. I could swear, that on the horizon, just over the hill, I could see a black figure running towards me. * I shook my head and focused on the desktop. It was completely empty, apart from one small folder in the corner labelled ‘Run’ I assumed it was a Setup program. I clicked it and it opened up. Inside the folder there was just one document. It was a .jar file labelled ‘Now’ Naturally, I clicked on it. It opened into a Word document. There was two words printed at the top of the sheet. ‘I’m coming’. * That night, I lay in bed thinking about the computer. I would have to get it anti-virused and import all my old photos. I wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. I could swear, that as I lay in my covers thinking, I heard a banging downstairs. I sat up. It was quite loud. As I listened to the deep silence, I suddenly heard a whining noise. It was piercing, hurting my ears. I jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. In the living room, something had knocked over my chair and table. The computer was still sitting on the desk. That was where the whining noise was coming from. I picked up my chair and sat in front of the computer. I switched it on. The default Windows background came up, but it was different. Somehow, the colours were inverted. The bright blue sky was pink, the green hills were purple and the clouds were black. The ‘Run’ folder was still there, though there was a new document called ‘Burden’. I was genuinely creeped out now. This was not normal. I clicked on it and jumped about a metre in the air. It was a .JPEG. Of a white face on a black background. It was a woman’s face, I could tell. Her lank grey hair fell over her eyes, which were black empty sockets. Two words captioned the picture: I’m here. Those words sent a shiver down my spine, as I heard the closet door creak open behind me. @zombie_sloth_x ''' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:White face by thedagwoodbrony-d5n73fw.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC)